


Dream On

by blushwings



Series: Female OC Oneshots [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Junhui is a softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream, hmm all of my fics end up with that tag, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushwings/pseuds/blushwings
Summary: In any other situation, the last thing she wanted was be to woken up at the crack of dawn.Now, being woken up at the crack of dawn by Jun having a wet dream was another thing entirely.





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for having such a long gap between fics, but here’s a quick one for now! 
> 
> I have a lot of other oneshot ideas in mind, but I’m also trying to put together an idea for a longer chaptered fic, possibly an AU. Feel free to shoot me some oneshot ideas, if you’d like!

_6:18 AM_ was the cruel message the bedside clock gave her sleepy eyes.

Lucia hated mornings with a passion. She didn’t understand how Junhui could be so full of energy as early as his schedule required with minimal assistance from caffeine. She took at least one cup of coffee just to reach Somewhat Functioning levels, and even that couldn’t fix the grumpiness that usually persisted until eleven or so.

So, why in the name of all that was good in the world had her brain decided to wake up so early? It was a weekend, and neither she nor Junhui had anywhere to be.

A small noise against the back of her neck gave her an answer.

Junhui usually preferred they sleep facing one another, but they rarely woke up in the same position, and his long body was currently spooning her shorter frame. Him being a cuddling enthusiast, he also liked to hold her very closely, pressed together from chest to toes, which meant that she could currently feel that the dancer was very, very hard.

Before Lucia could fully process the situation, Junhui quivered a little and huffed a soft “ _ah-_ ” against her nape, and she felt his cock twitch eagerly against her back through the thin fabric of his sweatpants and the warmer material of the hoodie she had unapologetically stolen from his wardrobe. His hips jerked forward a tiny bit, another quiet, needy sound falling from his lips.

She smiled to herself, feeling the Chinese boy’s face screwed up against her skin as he found a slightly steadier rhythm, little whimpers and sighs leaving him with each movement. She could feel his heart thrumming increasingly fast, and his legs trembled where they lay intertwined with hers.

Even when he was grinding on her in his sleep, Junhui somehow still managed to be adorable. One of his arms snaked around her waist, and he buried his face in her hair as his breath hitched on a gasp. 

“Wǒ ài nǐ,” he moaned softly, sweetly. His voice, which had initially been raspy from sleep, was gradually returning to its warm, honey-smooth tone. “Nǐ hěn piàoliang... _mmh_...”

Lucia blushed, stifling a giggle at the sweet words. Junhui tended to slip into Mandarin when he was tired or distracted, but she understood enough to know that, even in his sleep, he was complimenting her. Junhui was usually rather vocal in bed and, true to form, he managed to wake himself up as his cries increased in volume. He froze, although his hips were spasming with the effort of keeping them still.

“Bǎobèi?” he murmured, voice strained from arousal but a little confused. “What-”

“What were you dreaming about, Junnie?” she asked, smiling innocently over her shoulder. He stared at her with dazed eyes, pupils blown wide. Reaching back, she pulled gently on his thigh, silently encouraging him to keep moving.

Junhui rolled his hips and groaned at the much-needed friction, pushing his face back into her shoulder. “I-it was about you,” he gasped out. His body was screaming at him to go faster but honestly, he was more than a little lazy, and he didn’t really want to strain any muscles because he dry-humped his girlfriend too vigorously before he was fully awake.

“No kidding,” Lucia chuckled. “Care to be more specific?” She took the hand cradling her hip and lifted it to her face, nibbling lightly at the slender fingers.

Junhui gave a shaky moan, nipping the soft spot behind her ear in return. “Well...” Gently flipping Lucia onto her back, he wedged himself comfortably between her legs, a pleased sigh escaping him as he finally got a look at her; he thought she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, even with her smaller figure nearly swimming in his hoodie and track pants. “You were also naked.”

“A reasonable assumption, considering the state you’re in,” she giggled, palming at the bulge desperately vying for her attention. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, as was his habit unless it was cold, which she appreciated at the moment as she stroked him. Junhui shuddered, teeth digging into his lip, and she felt his cock drool precome through the fabric.

“But,” he whispered, a sleepy, devilish grin on his face despite the laugh bubbling in his throat, leaning forward until their noses brushed, “you told me you wanted me to mark you up _everywhere,_ and by the time we were done there was hardly any skin that wasn’t red or purple.” 

Lucia grabbed firmly onto Junhui’s ass and pulled him forward, and he obligingly gave a thrust sharp enough to push her up the mattress slightly, grinning at her squeak. “You looked so, so pretty,” he panted, mischievous expression twisting into bliss as he began to push against her more urgently. “And t-there were too many for you to cover all of them, so everyone could see that you’re all mine.”

“Ah, feeling a little possessive?” she laughed gently, pushing up his t-shirt to caress the dimples near the base of his spine and curling her legs around his body. Although she teased him about it, she’d by lying if she said it wasn’t hot when he got like that.

Junhui fell forward onto his elbows, feeling the familiar tugging low in his belly and desperately chasing it with his hips; he was so hard it actually ached, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to come. “You know I’m always... _a-ah,_ bǎobèi, I’m close, I-”

“Come for me, then,” she murmured, pulling gently at the roots of his dark, silky hair. It was only a few thrusts more before Junhui did just that, shuddering against her with a soft shout, hips still rolling as he came down from his high. 

He tried his best not to crush her under his weight, still supporting some of it on his quivering arms, but Lucia still found herself sinking deeper into the mattress, laughing with what air wasn’t being squished out of her lungs and pushing ineffectively at his chest. “Why are you so heavy?” 

“Why can’t you hold your breath for longer than two seconds?” Junhui giggled breathlessly, rolling over to lay on his side and nuzzle fondly at her neck. When she turned her head to look at him, she found herself blushing under the warm affection in his eyes, especially when he brushed the backs of his knuckles over her cheek almost reverently. “I really love you, you know.”

Lucia smiled, placing a kiss on his nose and climbing out of bed. How could he go from sexy to cute as easily as flipping a lightswitch? “I know, you already told me earlier.”

His smooth brow furrowed as he blinked. “I did?”

“Yep. You talk in your sleep.”

“I do not!” Junhui cried indignantly as he narrowly dodged a washcloth and a clean pair of pants hurtling through the air. 

“Okay, then you talk in your sleep when you’re having wet dreams,” she corrected with a grin, screeching as the dancer threw himself out of bed and nearly tackled her, pinning her against a wall and mercilessly ticking her sides.

“You stay off of me, my clothes are still clean!” she shrieked with laughter, sinking to the floor in an attempt to wriggle away.

Junhui withdrew his assault and sat down across from her, a calculating look in his gentle eyes. “Well, in return, I could always make you breakfast.”

She snorted in amusement. “Wen Junhui, you and I both know you can barely cook anything other than-”

“...and eat you out on the kitchen counter.”

Silence fell, and Junhui grinned victoriously as he watched her expression shift from playful disdain to interest. “Would that do it?” 

“It might.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> Mandarin translations:
> 
> Wǒ ài nǐ = I love you
> 
> Nǐ hěn piàoliang = you’re so/very beautiful
> 
> Bǎobèi = literal translation is baby, but equates to darling or treasure
> 
> _
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my disaster of a fic. Kudos and comments/requests are welcome!
> 
> Thanks to blushcafes for previewing this dumpster fire before I posted it.
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me [on Tumblr](https://blushwings.tumblr.com) sometime!


End file.
